


In Love And Sickness

by Salty_Watermelon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble, Fever, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Watermelon/pseuds/Salty_Watermelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko had gotten a flu for spending too much time outside without proper clothing and Kagami has to take care of him. Tetsuya knows how to make his light as his own butler who does anything to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love And Sickness

"Kagami-kun, would you get me some more tea?" Kuroko asked silently as he pulled the blanket better on him. His body shaked a bit. He felt so cold and weak. 

The small table placed next to the sofa in Kagami's apartment was full of dishes - empty mugs, bowls and even more mugs. Taiga had to be his own butler today. Bluenette had no energy to move even his finger. Every muscle was aching. 

"Idiot. What were you even thinking when you went outside wearing only a t-shirt? It's still just spring. It's cold, you know?" Kagami murmured a bit annoyed tone in his voice as he carried one more mug and bowl to the living room. The mug was full of hot tea, and the bowl was filled with steaming chicken soup - Kagami had realized that eating it actually made you feel better if you were sick. 

"I didn't spend that much time outside..." Tetsuya muttered and sneezed right after his words. His nose was leaking like a broken faucet. He'd needed a plumber to fix it. 

Kagami sighed silently as he sat next to his shadow. He had to skip school today, because he didn't want to leave the other alone. And Kuroko's parents were on a trip. He just had to stay home today. 

He gently helps Tetsuya with the blanket, placing it better on him. 

"What are you wearing?" he asked, wanting to know if Tetsuya was wearing enough clothes.

"Your t-shirt and a hoodie you gave to me yesterday" he answered silently. He trembled a bit under the cover. 

"Nothing else?" 

Kagami got a tiny shaking of a head for an answer. It made him sigh deep.

"Just a second, he muttered as he stood up. He disappeared to his bedroom, yet came back in few tens of seconds. He carried a pair of socks in his hands. Kagami slowly kneeled down on the floor in front of Tetsuya. You could see pure annoyment and embarrassment on his face. 

"Give me your legs"

"But it's cold.."

"Give 'em to me."

Kuroko hesitated for a while before he pushed his bare feet outside of the warm cave. Cold air tickled his skin. 

Kagami muttered silently something as he slowly covered the bare feet with warm socks. Bluenette couldn't understand a word.

After he had protected the pale skin Kagami finally sat back on the sofa, next to the other. 

"You should eat. I warmed up that soup just for you. It'll make you feel better" youngster murmured while he took the hot bowl of soup in his hands. He tried to give it to Tetsuya, but the smaller one just kept hiding under the blanket. He wouldn't come out. 

"Feed me" he muttered, almost whispered with a straight face.

"What..!?"

"Feed me" Kuroko repeated as he turned his gaze to Taiga's eyes. "It's too cold to get out of here. Please, feed me, Kagami-kun"

Taiga leaned away from his shadow, annoyed. The bowl warmed up his strong fingers. 

But he couldn't resist. Kuroko knew how to make him do anything. He just couldn't say no to him. 

Except if Kuroko asked him to look after his dog. Then he wouldn't agree on his request, even if his life depended on it. 

"...Open your mouth" the light commanded as he took some soup in the spoon. Tetsuya spread his lips, letting the spoon in his mouth. He swallowed, letting the warmth of the soup to warm up his sore throat. 

"This tastes good" he complimented as he sneezed. The hot steam of the soup made his nose to leak even more. 

"You really should start taking care of yourself, Kuroko" Kagami said quickly. 

"But I like it when you're taking care of me. I like it that I can give you orders and make you do anything for me" he answered without any hesitation. 

"I could be sick for the next two weeks" 

"Just shut your mouth and get well again as soon as possible!"


End file.
